FFX3: The Final Journey
by Angel of the Light
Summary: This is a story in which the Gull-Wings have a new adventure... and I mite as well stop there because I suck at writing summarys.


FFX-3: The Final Journey

Chapter 1: Brothernapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any thing associated with them… Cewl I just said a big word… A-S-S-O-C-I-A-T-E-D… See!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gull-Wings report to the deck… I repeat GullWings report to the deck

"Aww Man! What is it now? Syh drec naymmo cilgc pymmc!Man this really sucks balls

Rikku says running to the deck.

"Yeah… every day back and forth back and forth." Yuna says following close behind Rikku.

"Quit complaining… It's our J-O-B." Paine says catching up to Yuna and Rikku.

As the Gull-Wings reach the deck, they encounter a monster unlike any they have ever seen.

"Whoa! That looks like Yuna when she wakes up in the morning! HAHA!" Rikku says as the monster try's to attack her.

"Watch out Rikku… don't underestimate it… especially if it's like Yuna when she wakes up!" Paine says smiling.

"Hey shut it!" Yuna says as the monster lands on their ship.

"OH NO! Brother, watch out." Rikku says as the giant monster get's him out of the pilot's seat.

"Kad ouin tysh lmyfc uvv uv sa!"Get your damn claws off meBrother says as the monster takes off.

"Get back in before he takes you with him!" Buddy says from the cockpit.

"Let's go for now!" Yuna says grabbing Rikku.

"NO! Brother's missing… we gotta go after that Bird!"

"We'll go after it later… what we have to do is make sure no on else goes with that bird." Paine says heading inside with Yuna and Rikku.

"HOLD ON!" Buddy says as he pulls the airship away from the Bird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… what are we going to do now?" Rikku says dangling from the edge of the ship.

"First, we have to find out where the bird went." Yuna says getting on her feet.

"Yeah… but how?" Paine says looking out through the sky.

"I threw a tracking device on it before it left." Shinra says emerging as the hero.

"Oh Yay! So let's get busy!" Rikku says picking up Shinra.

"Hehe… can't we just forget about this and go on with our lives?" Shinra says rubbing his chin.

"Nice try Half-Pint." Paine says giving him a noogie.

"Quit… we have to find Brother." Yuna says heading in.

"Well, we are gonna have to have some help if we want to defeat that bird." Paine says smiling at Yuna.

"So… are you suggesting…"

"Yep, BESAID! Here we come!" Paine says running in.

"Yay! Besaid… Tidus and Lulu and Wakka… Oh and Vendena!" Rikku says following Paine inside.

"Alright… but then we go find Brother!" Yuna heads in and the ship takes off to Besaid Island.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the ship arrives Yuna, Paine, and Rikku, head into Lulu and Wakka's hut for a quick talk about what has happened.

"Lulu… Brother's been… Brothernapped!" Yuna says nearly in tears.

"Eh hem." Tidus says looking at Yuna. "What about me? You would never cry for me if I got Tidusnapped." Tidus says still looking at Yuna.

"… So. Your Tidus… he's Brother… everyone likes Brother… no one likes you!"

"Uhh… I'm hurt… you searched for me for two years!"

"Actually… fourteen hours and … fifty-nine minutes." Yuna says turning back around to Lulu and Wakka.

"So… you want us to help?" Lulu says playing with Vendena.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to stay here with Vendena… Wakka can go though."

"I can? What do you mean I can?" Wakka says looking at Lulu.

"Just what I said HUNNY!"

"Okay…" Wakka says in a low overpowered voice.

"Okay… can I come?" Tidus says literally begging.

"NO!" Paine, Yuna, Rikku, and Brother say in unison.

"Okay…"

"Good-Bye and good luck!" Lulu says waving Bye as the Airship leaves in search of the Bird Monster.

"What's up with them?" Tidus says as he watches The Gull-Wings depart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was the end of Chapter 1… I am fresh out of Ideas… So review and give me some lol. I really want some reviews! This si my second Ficcie!


End file.
